


Adjustments

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Narcissa asks a favor.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> Narcissa asks a favor.

Title: Adjustments  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Narcissa, Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #90: Kindness  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Narcissa asks a favor.

  
~

Adjustments

~

“You’re kind for seeing me, Mrs. Malfoy.”

“Kindness has nothing to do with it,” Narcissa murmured. “I’ve been hoping we could talk, especially as you and Draco are now...involved.”

“We’re not--”

She smiled. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look back.” She smiled as Harry flushed, but didn’t deny her assertion.

“So you’re okay with...us?”

“I’m pleased,” Narcissa lied. “I ask but one thing.”

Harry straightened up. “Yes?”

“Make him happy. He’s not had much joy.”

Harry nodded. “I promise.”

Narcissa sighed. She was a pureblood. She could adjust to even this.

~


End file.
